


Thunder

by SuperOllie21



Category: DC Comics, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOllie21/pseuds/SuperOllie21
Summary: Alex is afraid of thunderstorms, Maggie remembers.





	

Alex was asleep until the loud crash of thunder awoke her. A bright bolt of lightning followed. "Shit" she mumbled. She was never scared of thunderstorms until the night she found out her dad died. It wasn't about the noise, it was about the memories. She could handle guns, explosions, and all that stuff but she couldn't handle thunderstorms.   
~~~~~~~~  
It was just after dinner when her mom got the call. It had been raining all day but finally turned into a thunderstorm. Her and Kara were cleaning up the table like usual. When her mother came in and told them.   
~~~~~~~~  
And ever since then Alex has been terrified of thunderstorms, even as a grown woman. Alex had never told anyone, she would normally just sit alone in her apartment wrapped in a blanket crying. She had finally told someone. But it was only because they both promised to be truthful. Alex and Maggie were playing a game of 20 questions when Maggie asked Alex something she's afraid of and Alex was about to lie and say something else but it was Maggie, it was her girlfriend who she promised she would be truthful to. So Alex told her. And they just went on with the game.   
Alex thought Maggie forgot about it until she heard keys in the door.   
~~~~~~~~  
Maggie woke up from the thunder normally, she would have just turned over and went back to sleep but she remembered. She remembered what Alex told her. And there was no way she would be letting her girlfriend be alone in her apartment scared. So she got out of bed, threw a hoodie over her t-shirt, slipped on some shoes and went to Alex's apartment. She didn't bother knocking when she got there, Alex gave her a key for a reason. She unlocked the door and walked in to find her girlfriend looking up at her sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket crying. She ran over and wrapped her arms around Alex "hey, hey, hey... I'm here your okay." She soothed her girlfriend. "You remembered" Alex said in a weak low voice "Of course I did. Come on let's go to bed." Maggie responded. Alex buried her head in Maggie's neck she didn't want to get up and the shorter woman knew that so she used the only thing she could think of to convince her. She kissed Alex's head and said "We could cuddle and be more comfortable." And that's when got Alex up.  
~~~~~~~~  
Maggie and Alex layed together in Alex's bed wrapped in each other's arms. Alex had actually got some sleep that night despite the thunderstorm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this leave me prompts in the comments or send me them on tumblr - superollie21


End file.
